


A Blast From The Past & A Glimpse of The Future

by witch_of_fics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Experienced Partners, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mileven, Oral Sex, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: Eleven discovers something new and interesting with her powers in the void resulting in some smutty fun.Read chapter notes for more info!





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Aly
> 
> So I got a request from Aly for Older Mike x Younger El and Older El x Younger Mike. The ages aren’t specified but the “Younger” versions are probably 17-19 years old.
> 
> A huge shoutout to them for being super sweet and patient with me as I got a new job and struggled to juggle everything for a bit. It was a pleasure to work with them. 
> 
> Aly, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> First chapter is Younger El x Older Mike!

“Alright kid! I gotta go to work. You’ll be fine here by yourself tonight, right?” Jim Hopper asked as he took his hat off the nail on the wall and put it on.  
  
“Yes,” El confirmed.  
  
“You remember the rules?”  
  
“Yes, Hopper. No going outside unless it’s an emergency. Lock all the doors. No guests. Go to bed at a decent hour. Finish any school that I need to,” El repeated back the rules she had memorized and Hopper smiled.   
  
“Atta girl,” Hopper ruffled El’s hair and hugged his daughter goodbye for the night. “Sleep well, kiddo. I’ll see you in the morning,”  
  
“Be safe?” El asked, looking up at Hopper with big brown eyes.  
  
“Always, kid. It’s just the night shift, anyway. It’ll be mostly paperwork,” Hopper assured, pressing a kiss to the crown of his daughter’s head. “Alright, I gotta go. Don’t stay up all night talking to Wheeler!” Hopper said as he shrugged on his jacket, stepping out the door.  
  
“Love you!” Hopper called as El followed him to lock the door.  
  
“Love you too, Hop. See you in the morning.” El waved goodbye and shut the door, locking all the locks.   
  
She decided that she’d call Mike to keep herself entertained for awhile. She sat on her bed and took the phone off the base and put it between her shoulder and ear as she dialed Mike.  
  
She curled the phone cord in her finger as it rang. It took a couple of rings for someone to pick up.  
  
_“Hello?”_ Mrs. Wheeler voice answered.  
  
“Hi Mrs. Wheeler. It’s El, may I talk to Mike please?”  
  
_“Sure honey, he’s in the basement studying, hold on.”_ She heard Karen Wheeler’s voice yell down at Mike to tell him the phone call was for him and shortly thereafter the basement phone was picked up.  
  
_“Hello?”_ Mike answered, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
“Mike!” El beamed hearing her boyfriend’s voice.  
  
_“Oh, hey El. What’s up?”_ Mike asked, sounding distracted.   
  
El talked to Mike and told him about her day, Mike making the correct noises at the correct times which was odd. Mike was usually asked questions and just... Talked back.  
  
Eleven felt herself frowning.  
  
“Mike?” El asked.  
  
_“Hmm?”_ He hummed in response.  
  
“Is something wrong? Did I do something?” El asked as she gnawed on her own bottom lip in concern.   
  
_“Shit,”_ Mike cursed and sighed, _“I’m sorry El, I just... I have a huge History test tomorrow that’s worth like, 70 percent of my grade. I’m seriously cramming for it, El. I can’t afford to fail or do badly on it,” __  
_  
“Oh...” El felt her own shoulders slump. “Should I let you go study?” She asked.   
  
_“I’m so sorry El. I’ll call you tomorrow after school! I promise! Alright? I love you,”_   
  
Eleven sighed, “Love you too.” She hung up the phone, groaning in mild frustration. She laid back on her bed, she had finished all her school work earlier, and Joyce wouldn’t be by until tomorrow afternoon to check it.  
  
She decided to go to the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, finding absolutely nothing.   
  
She sat there, bored out of her mind until she got an idea. Why not go poking around The Void? She had more control over her powers than she did years ago. Come to think of it, she wasn’t even sure if she had ever just... Explored without looking for or spying on someone.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, El went to her room. She grabbed a bandanna to wear as a blindfold and tuned her radio to static. She sat down on her soft rug, back against her chest of drawers.   
  
She crossed her legs and sat the radio near her and tied her makeshift blindfold to cover her eyes.   
  
Eleven breathed in deeply and as she exhaled she opened her eyes and she was in The Void.   
  
Eleven began to walk, in no direction in particular, just walking. Just when she had decided that she would find nothing, she saw something. A shimmering crack in the distance. She felt drawn to it. Unlike the crack that was The Gate that radiated an ominous red glow and had an air of sheer evil around it, this crack had a soft golden glow and as she approached, she was filled with warmth.  
  
Eleven stopped, squinting as she gazed upon the warm golden glow. She felt drawn to it. Her feet moved on their own accord, deep down she knew she shouldn’t approach, but she couldn’t help it.   
  
Suddenly she was pulled in and she gasped as her body was yanked through. Colors flashed and then suddenly it was dark again. El listened closely, her heart pounding as she couldn’t hear the static of her radio anymore. She felt afraid and she yanked her blindfold off.   
  
She expected to be in her bedroom, but she wasn’t. She didn’t know _where_ she was. She was in a hallway, at the very end of the hall there was a door. It was almost completely open and light was coming from it, low murmuring could be heard from within. The voice sounded... Familiar.   
  
She looked behind her and saw a living room, but she decided to continue down the hall. Silently she crept down the hall, passing a halfway open door that was decorated with beautiful painted flowers with the name ‘Sara’ on it. She couldn’t help but peer inside. In the soft glow of the nightlight she saw a small shape, curled up peacefully under their blankets. For some reason Eleven felt a powerful surge of love for this sleeping child that she had never met.  
  
She passed another door with a name painted on it, but El was more focused on the fact she could recognize that voice. It sounded like Mike.  
  
She stopped in the entrance of the room. It was a bedroom with a large California King sized bed, pictures and odds and ends were hung on the wall. Her eyes were drawn to a man at a desk in front of a weird TV like thing.  
  
_“Did the kids go down easy?”_ She heard the woman on the screen ask. Her eyes widened seeing the woman with wavy chestnut hair, brown eyes and glasses. The woman... Looked like her?  
  
“Yeah. Sara misses you a lot though. I don’t blame her. I miss you too,” The dark haired male laughed. This confused El more. He was talking to the woman, she had only seen the concept on TV! But there was also flying cars and robots and all sorts of crazy things on TV.  
  
_“Awww, I miss you too, Mikey. I’ll be back soon though.”__  
_  
“Yeah I know. Max is gonna record the conference for me, right? I hate that I can’t be there,”  
  
The woman on the screen sighed _“I know. But you’ll be supporting me from home and that’s what counts. And yes, Max will be recording it.”__  
_  
“Still El, I-“  
  
_“Mike, it’s okay! Really,”_ she shook her head. _“It’s more than fine. Someone has to look after the kids.”_ The woman glanced at something. _“It’s getting late, I wanna practice my speech at least one more time before bed. So I better go,”_ the person gave a small smile.  
  
“Wait! El! Before you go...”  
  
_“Yeah?”__  
_  
“Can you uh, maybe take off your shirt? I’ve not really, y’know, since you left and uhm-“   
  
The woman smirked, an almost knowing gleam in her eyes. _“Mmm, not tonight Mike. There’s something better for you. Enjoy yourself, okay? You have my full permission to have as much fun as you would like.” __  
_  
“El, what? I don’t—“  
  
_“Bye Mike! I love you!”__  
_  
“I love you too but—“   
  
_“Look behind you, goodnight!”_ And the call was ended.   
  
Eleven couldn’t help but gasp at this woman who looked so much like her telling the man to look behind him. The noise, combined with being told to look behind him caused him to spin around in his office chair.  
  
El’s eyes widened to an almost comical size. There was no denying this man was Mike somehow. He had that same floppy black hair, beautiful deep brown eyes, pale skin dotted with freckles, and lithe frame.   
  
The man stood. He was taller than the Mike she knew, a little more muscular, and just, well, more mature looking. This man also had glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He pushed them up when he looked at her. He blinked at El, taking the glasses off his face. As if removing them or adjusting them would make El vanish.  
  
“E-Eleven? Wha-how-you-“ the man stammered, setting the reading glasses down on the desk. He ran his hands down his face, stepping towards her.   
  
El’s heart was pounding, looking up at this large man that was undoubtedly her boyfriend, “Mike?” She whispered timidly. He nodded and carefully El approached. It was Mike, and Mike was Mike, a gentle loving man.   
  
El stood on her toes, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek to make sure he was real. Mike was used to El’s little idiosyncrasies, being together for so long.   
  
“I’m real, El. Not The Void.” The older Mike murmured softly. Eleven’s breathing picked up, she was finding herself extremely attracted to this older Mike. He was tall, his voice was slightly deeper, and he made El feel small. Smaller than her Mike already did.   
  
Biting her lip El moved her fingertips to a spot on the back of his neck she knew sent shivers down her Mike’s spine, and sure enough it sent shivers down his spine, causing him to breathe out slowly with the slightest hint of a moan.   
  
His wife’s words rang out in his mind, and Mike knew that for as long as they were sexually active, El was always alright with getting intimate. So he swooped down and kissed the younger version of his wife hungrily. He was pent up if he was honest, even before his El left for her conference they hadn’t had a chance to have sex for two solid weeks.   
  
First the kids were sick and miserable meaning the pair were up and down with the kids all night and day, trying to nurse them back to health, and then El came down with it, and as El was getting better, Mike caught it. Going from sex almost every night to no sex for two and a half weeks was miserable  
  
El gasped into the kiss but happily kissed him back, throwing her arms around his slender neck. He lifted her up, her legs flying around his waist as her hands ran through his black hair.   
  
Mike pulled away, breathing hard as he began to kiss her neck in the way he knew made her squirm.   
  
“Is... This c-cheating?” El gasped, whimpering.   
  
“Don’t think so,” he said, zeroing in on a particular spot on her neck causing her to writhe in pleasure. He laid her on the bed, eyes wide as he pulled back, “We’ve already done this before for you, right?” He wanted to be sure.  
  
“Yes, f-for almost a month now,” El panted.   
  
“Good. And you’re-“  
  
“Mike, please. I _really_ want this.” She cut him off, and he had to laugh a little at her impatience. “And um, can you maybe... Be more rough? He’s — you’re always scared he’ll — or you will hurt me. That and maybe show me how to do different things? That he — you will enjoy?” she requested, brows furrowed. How did she refer to his past self? Mike listened and he shuddered, that turned him on so much.   
  
“Have you given me a blowjob yet?” He asked, stripping his shirt as she propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
“Once, I choked and you freaked out that you hurt me,” she replied and he nodded, undoing his belt.  
  
“On your knees and I’ll show you, blow jobs are a favorite for us both,” He said and she shuddered. This Mike was more confident, commanding, dominating. Not as scared to hurt her. “It takes awhile to get the fact I won’t break you through my thick skull.” He said as El knelt.   
  
On her knees on the floor El removed her shirt and bra, Mike groaned softly, her breasts were smaller than his El’s, but still gorgeous.  
  
“Mike? Can you um... Dominate me?” She requested as Mike took off his pants, sitting on the bed.   
  
Mike couldn’t help but start laughing, El shrinking back in embarrassment.   
  
“You uh, don’t have to.” She whispered and he instantly stopped laughing.  
  
“No! No! El, it’s not that! It’s just that’s... Kinda our default, dominating each other. Normally me dominating you, so hearing you ask is... Kinda funny,” Mike explained and she nodded.   
  
“So you don’t mind?”   
  
“Not at all,” Mike said and she nodded, going between his thighs, she looked up at him. “Take them off,” he ordered.   
  
She nodded as she shivered excitedly, and obediently she hooked her nimble fingers in his boxers, as he lifted his hips she pulled them off and her eyes widened as his cock hit against his toned stomach.   
  
He was bigger and thicker than the Mike she was used to, this Mike being mature and no longer a teen. It seemed that _every_ part of her beloved boyfriend had grown!  
  
“Put your hand on it,” He told her and she obeyed, small hand wrapping around his thick shaft making him groan. “Put the head in your mouth, and I’ll help you,” Mike panted as she obeyed, wrapping her soft lips around the fat head of his cock.  
  
“That’s it, mmm, just suck, take as much as you can,” Mike pet her hair and she began pushing forward. It was sloppy and inexperienced as she tried to take more of his fat cock in her mouth. When the head hit the back of her throat she gagged violently.  
  
“Easy, easy, just relax.” He said, using her hair to pull her off a little so she could breathe. “Just relax and let it happen,” he instructed and El nodded as she tried again.  
  
It took several tries, fat tears rolling down El’s cheeks from the effort. But finally Mike managed to get the head of his cock in her throat.   
  
“Mmm, good girl El, good girl,” He groaned, a little over half of his shaft was still exposed, but she was inexperienced. He knew she’d learn with time (seriously, his wife could deep throat better than a damn porn star).  
  
Hearing the words ‘good girl’, El moaned loudly around his cock. Just hearing that nearly made her orgasm. She couldn’t help but slide a hand into her shorts, Mike noticing.  
  
Pulling his hard cock out of her mouth he nodded. “Up on the bed, get on your hands and knees,” He said, El looked a little perplexed, her Mike had never taken her from behind but she obeyed.   
  
“So obedient for me,” He whispered as he removed her shorts and underwear with a swift tug, keeping them around her knees.   
  
“Doggy style is another favorite of ours. You’ll see why here shortly, young me needs a bit of a push to try things at times, don’t worry. I’m not always going to be that way,” He said as he ran his hand down her spine, caressing her ass, and finally his cool fingers reached her drooling pussy.   
  
Using his pointer and ring fingers he spread open her lips, El whimpering softly in excitement. His middle finger then touched her engorged, sensitive clit making the teen jerk.   
  
“M-Mike!” She gasped.  
  
“Shh... You also call me Sir or Master, okay?” He spoke into her ear, making her shudder.  
  
“O-okay,” She panted, thighs shaking from him still touching and lightly rubbing her tender clit.  
  
“Okay, what?” He pushed his finger to her clit so hard it hurt a little.  
  
“Mm! O-okay Sir!” She gasped, dripping down on her elbows.  
  
“Good girl, now...” He stopped abusing her clit and pulled his hand away before sliding two fingers inside of her sopping wet cunt, causing her to keen in pleasure from his experienced fingers. He curled them just right and El nearly blacked out from how good it felt.  
  
“That is your g-spot, and if I keep rubbing it—” he smirked to himself as El began to pant and whimper, he knew when she was building up to an orgasm. 

“Bite the pillow and let go,” he said and she obeyed, she’d do anything for him to continue. She screamed into the pillow and squirted around his fingers. 

“— You’ll squirt,” he said proudly.  
  
The teen gasped and panted, tears in her eyes from the intense orgasm. Soon she felt his hands on her hips, his fat cock head bumping against the smooth lips of her pussy.   
  
“You’ve started birth control, right?” He asked and she nodded. “Good...” He smiled, leaning over her body and kissing the back of her neck.   
  
“Now, let me pound your sweet pussy right for the first time,” his voice was low and gravelly.   
  
“P-please,” she pleaded, shaking under him. She felt nervous, exhilarated, and most of all _ horny _ .   
  
He moved a hand down to hold the base of his cock and he rubbed the head up and down her pussy. He started at her clit and went all the way to her cute little asshole before sliding back down. Smearing a mix of her juices and pre-cum all over her pussy and asshole.   
  
Eleven was breathing hard, her pupils blown with lust as she squirmed and whimpered, the teasing driving her wild.   
  
“P-please!” She begged, remembering what she was told a few moments earlier she continued. “Please sir!” She tried again.   
  
Mike smirked behind her, this El broke down and begged a lot quicker than his wife who was, frankly, a brat most of the time. He was finding himself loving both.   
  
“Please what, El? C’mon, tell me,” he urged.   
  
“... F-fuck me.” She felt utterly filthy saying that, never had she begged to be fucked.   
  
“What was that? Speak up,” he gave her ass a light slap.   
  
That was all it took.   
  
“Fuck me! Please! Sir fuck me! I-I wanna know how it feels!” Eleven begged, almost in tears as she clutched the bedspread, cheek resting on one of the pillows.   
  
“Good girl El.” Mike practically purred. There were those two words again that made her shudder.   
  
Mike mercifully began to push the tip into her. “Normally I just slam it in, but I’ll be a little gentle,” he whispered as the fat head of his cock was engulfed by her tight cunt. He groaned, shuddering from how good it felt.   
  
El whimpered, feeling herself stretch open for him, more than she was used to.   
  
He leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back and his breath hot on her ear. His hands slid up her body, taking her tits into his hands. One hand was cupping each breast and he squeezed gently as he began to push his hips forward.   
  
Eleven squirmed and let out a high pitched whine as she was stretched further and penetrated deeper than she was used to. The stretch hurt a little and it made her belly twinge.   
  
“M-mike,” she gasped.   
  
“Shh, it’s okay. You’re almost there, El. Just relax,” his voice was low and smooth in her ear, like it came from deep in his chest. He didn’t correct her for saying Mike at the moment, knowing that his fat cock in her tight little pussy was overwhelming. Him and his El had been fucking for so long that she never really noticed his cock growing and thickening as his body matured more. Plus he remembered being a teen and how overwhelming their first time was for them both.   
  
Finally his hips hit hers gently and he stilled, giving her time to adjust.   
  
“Oh my god,” she trembled under him, feeling overwhelmed. Her cunt throbbed from how stretched she was, it hurt but at the same time it felt incredible, pushing so deep inside of her. “S-so full,” She gasped.   
  
He tweaked her nipples, kissing her shoulder. Mike straightened himself, rubbing her back. He couldn’t help but look down and moan at the sight of them joined together, her sweet pussy stretched open and flushed a soft red as it was forced to take his thick shaft.   
  
“Fuck, El... Give me one of your hands,” he urged and shakily the younger version of his wife reached back. He guided her hand to her cunt. “Feel that? Feel how wide you stretch for me, what a good girl.” He murmured as he began to thrust a little.   
  
“So wide...” She whispered, feeling his slick shaft when he pulled out slightly to thrust. After a moment, she became a little frustrated. Already it was overwhelming, but she wanted to be _ fucked _ and fucked HARD at that. She had a deep need to be pounded into this unfamiliar mattress by this man who was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.   
  
“Mike,” she panted, “Mike please... Fuck my pussy, like y-you would do, with h-her — me, don’t hold back. I want... I want it.” El’s breathing was extremely labored, an intoxicating mix of fear and excitement overtook her as his large hands tightened on her hips.   
  
“Okay, you asked for it baby. You gotta be quiet, bite the pillow if you need. We can’t wake anyone,” he warned and she nodded.   
  
“Please,” she begged again, clutching the bedspread tightly as she felt him pull out all the way to the tip. She felt so empty and her walls throbbed.   
  
After a few seconds she opened her mouth, getting ready to speak. The anticipation was building more and more. Just before she could get the words out he shoved forward, forcing himself deep within her little cunt. He pulled out and repeated the motion, gaining speed with each rough ram in.   
  
Her eyes widened, she wanted to scream but it felt like the air was being knocked out of her, all that she managed was a broken squeak.   
  
Mike thrust hard and rough, using her hips to yank her back with every powerful, bruising, punishing thrust forward. His hips slapped against hers noisily and he grunted.   
  
“You like that? You like having my big cock in your tight cunt? How’s it feel, El? Does it feel good, I know it does for me.”   
  
She didn’t speak, tears in her eyes from the intense pleasure. His cock ramming so deep hurt, but at the same time it felt so fucking good. Feeling him stretch her, use her like a toy almost. Yanking her petite frame back onto his fat cock. She felt utterly powerless and it was amazing.   
  
He slapped her ass, “I asked you a question, I want an answer.” He growled, and El could’ve came right then.   
  
“I-I l-l-lo-ve i-it!” Her words were disjointed from the rough pounding her inexperienced pussy was receiving from this obviously extremely experienced version of her usually timid, gentle boyfriend. El knew that when she got back to him that she’d be determined to drag _ this _ Mike out of him.   
  
“I-it f-f-feels so g-good!” She cried, the pleasure and feeling of being so dominated was overwhelming. It felt so good, like she couldn’t even breathe. She could barely think it was all so mind numbing.   
  
“I’m gonna-“ she started to unintentionally yell, her face was rapidly shoved into a pillow to muffle her.   
  
“Do it. Do it Eleven. Cum on my cock, scream into the pillow for me, I know you want to really scream, but that will have to do.” He was breathing hard, the room was filled with the noise of his cock leaving her stretched, drenched cunt, the sounds of their bodies hitting together, and their heavy breathing.   
  
El obeyed and she came so hard her ears were ringing as she wailed into the pillow, he fucked her throughout the entirety of her orgasm, hammering into her hyper-sensitive little slit.   
  
Mike was the only thing holding her up, the teen was practically limp under him, just gasping like a fish out of water.   
  
Mike removed one hand from her hips and stuck his thumb into his mouth, getting it nice and wet as El grunted and moaned under him, already becoming hoarse.   
  
He grabbed her hip again, holding onto her hip with just the tips of his fingers so he could make his next move. The positioning and how far her legs were spread meant her cute, pink little asshole was exposed.   
  
Mike pushed the slick pad of his thumb to it, pushing in just slightly making El jerk, her cunt clamping down tightly around his dick.   
  
“Just trust me,” He said, able to tell how nervous this made her, at his words she relaxed the best she could while being brutally fucked. He slipped his thumb carefully into her asshole, just the tip.   
  
She moaned under him, whimpering at the new feeling. It felt weird but so good at the same time, it made her feel even fuller.   
  
“Fuck,” he groaned above her, just the tip of his thumb in her sweet little asshole. “Reach back here and rub your clit like a good girl for me, I’m close. I want you to cum on my cock one more time,”   
  
El obeyed, she was like putty. Her body was so over stimulated, her cunt ached and throbbed from the brutal pounding it had been given, her hips were no doubt bruised, and her neck was stiff.   
  
She whined as she rubbed her tender little clit, shivering under him, broken moans leaving her.   
  
“That’s it, now, I want you to beg for me to cum in you, for me to fill your sweet little pussy with my cum,”   
  
“Please!” She gasped, she needed it so bad. She needed to feel him shoot his thick cum deep in her overused cunt. “Please, please, please,” she sobbed.   
  
“I want your cum, Sir! Please! I need it please!” El begged as her orgasm built and built, her heart racing as she cried and begged.   
  
“Cum on my cock, El. Let go,” Mike grunted and she obeyed. Her entire body convulsed from her latest orgasm, she couldn’t hear, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t _ breathe _ , there was just mind numbing pleasure.   
  
It felt like an eternity when she could hear him again, grunting and muttering to himself as his thrusts grew ragged, so it was really just a few moments that she was too blissed out to feel anything but white-hot pleasure.   
  
“Mm! I’m gonna c-cum El, fuck!” He drove himself inside of her deeply one more time. He shuddered and groaned as he shot copious amounts of hot, thick cum inside of her battered and bruised pussy.   
  
He rocked his hips as the last bits of his creamy cum shot into her, pumping it deep in her.   
  
Mike carefully pulled out, groaning as his thick cum oozed out of her puffy, abused cunt. El panted as Mike let her go, falling on her side.   
  
He laid beside her, rubbing her shoulder. “You okay? Was I too rough?” He asked, worried he was to rough with her. This El had never been pounded so roughly, he was concerned he had... Broke her somehow.   
  
El heaved for breath. “... I’m okay, sore... Feels good.” She managed, reaching down she felt her own puffy lips, swollen and oozing cum.   
  
“So much,” She mumbled, trying to stop it from all rushing out of her abused hole, it felt so good inside of her. Mike smiled, just like her older counterpart, this El liked to keep his cum inside of her for as long as possible, obviously.   
  
“Here, move your hand.” He murmured and she pulled her cum covered hand away from her pussy. Mike gripped the waistband of her shorts and panties, pulling them up to help keep his cum in her, or at least from going everywhere “There,” he said with a smile.   
  
“Thank you,” El panted, still trying to catch her breath. Eleven took the hand that had cum on it and brought it to her mouth, licking away the cum that was previously in her pussy, humming happily as she did.   
  
“Christ, you never cease to amaze me with how hot you are,” he muttered as she looked over her shoulder at him.   
  
“So, we stay together, right? Forever?” El asked and he nodded.   
  
“As far as I know, unless you’ve come to an alternate dimension or something, I doubt it though. She — you seemed to know what was coming. We’ve been going strong for over half of our lives, we’ve had our fights but we’ve always made up,” Mike smiled and she turned over to look at him. She was very obviously spent, even though with his El they could normally go for at least one more round.

She grabbed his right hand in both of hers, catching a glimpse of gold. She stared at his ring finger, thumb tracing over the gold band.   
  
“... Married?” She whispered, eyes wide.   
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah! Easily one of the best days of my life. I’m a huge mouth breather because I was so nervous to propose and then get married, but yeah, married.” He smiled fondly in remembrance.   
  
“You can stay here for awhile if you need? I don’t know how you got here, I’m guessing The Void? You always touch my face after you leave it,” Mike offered and the younger version of El nodded.   
  
“Yes. I was bored. Hopper is working the night shift and you’re studying for a test,” she frowned lightly and he nodded. He could tell she wasn’t mad, just disappointed and lonely.   
  
“That happens. I’m missing you also!” He chuckled a little and she smiled.   
  
“You... Miss me also?” He could tell she was tired, as her vocabulary which he knew was still expanding (his wife’s also) was becoming simple, it was easy to slide back into the way she spoke for so many years.   
  
“Always, El. Trust me, I always miss you when we’re apart for more than a few hours,” he kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep, I know you’ll need it to get back. The Void always drains you,” he urged.   
  
She closed her eyes. “Mike?” She asked softly   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Can you... Talk to me? While I fall asleep? Tell me about us?” She requested softly, her voice so quiet he almost didn’t hear it.   
  
“Of course,” He whispered, he was used to talking the El he knew to sleep after nightmares.   
  
“Let’s see... You have an amazing job, you have a conference tomorrow, talking about the effects of severe trauma, namely abuse, in children, actually. You’ve helped a lot of kids learn how to handle things. You help collect statements for children who go to court to testify against their abusers. You’ve helped put a lot of bad men away.” He smiled proudly as she listened with her eyes closed.   
  
“It’s amazing to see you so serious and professional in front of people but you’re still that beautiful, silly woman I love, my El.” He sighed happily.   
  
“You still sometimes lose control of your powers. I’ve been on the receiving end of it before,” he couldn’t help but laugh a little, “one time I threw you a surprise party and when I hopped out and yelled ‘surprise’ you grabbed the bowl we sat our keys and all in and threw it at me with your powers, while holding me with them so I couldn’t move. Hit me right in the forehead.   
  
“Another time we were on vacation and-“ she listened to him as she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Suddenly she heard radio static and she jumped, yanking the blindfold off. She was back in her room, had she fallen asleep somehow? It was all so vivid.   
  
She got up and whined at how sore her hips and pussy felt, she also realized she was missing her bra. Her eyes widened, and just for confirmation she stuck her hands down in her shorts, slipping them into her panties too. She gasped when she felt his cum still in her, still oozing from her sore cunt.   
  
So it was real. Eleven couldn’t help but bite her lip and grin widely. She couldn’t wait to try the new things on Mike.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Younger Mike x Older El

Eleven sat in her living room bored out of her mind. It was 10PM on a Friday and she had nothing to do. The kids were all tucked into bed and sleeping soundly, and Mike and the guys had decided on a ‘Guy Weekend’. El was fine with that even if Max complained about how unfair it was. That was until El reminded her of their girl weekend a few months back.

Pushing her glasses up on her head she sighed and rubbed her forehead, if Mike were here she knew damn well what they’d be doing. Either having sex or watching a movie. Or both, sometimes both happened. It was hardly her fault that both of their sex drives were through the roof! 

They still fucked as often as they did as teenagers. They figured they’d grow out of it, but they never did. If anything their sex drive increased. El couldn’t say that she overly minded but... Times like these were frustrating. 

But she wanted Mike to have fun, he deserved to have fun with the guys away from the kids. Even if they would text a lot during the weekend, saying they missed each other, probably to the point the guys would hide his phone. It wasn’t his fault that she had had a stressful day at work, either. Or that one of the kids got into a fight at school. (Secretly El was proud of the kid for standing up to a bully for one of their friends, but the principal was still not happy.)

At least Mike promised to bring her a souvenir from Vegas. So that was a plus she supposed.

El briefly considered masturbating to take the edge off, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as having sex with Mike, or even masturbating  _ for _ him. She considered texting him to see if he’d send her a sexy picture, but she figured that he was probably dead asleep after the drive.

She grumbled softly to herself, the sexual frustration she was feeling was insane.

Just as she was about to just go to bed to sleep away the horniness, she remembered something. Something that had happened over a decade ago for her, but just a few months back for him.

Her past self managed to find herself in the present day and was able to interact. She gnawed on her lip, wondering if she could recreate such a thing. She had much better control over her powers now, anyway. Except instead of going forward, perhaps she could go back?

It would be fun to teach her teenaged husband a few tricks to help their sex life from a younger age.

Shrugging, El pulled her legs up on the couch and crossed them, relaxing her body and shutting her eyes. As she had gotten older, going into The Void had become much easier, she no longer even needed a blindfold or static. Sometimes she didn’t even need total silence, silence made it easier, certainly. But she didn’t always have to have it. 

She took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly, opening her eyes and smiling as she gazed around The Void.

She thought back to the last time she did this, and recalled walking straight ahead. So if straight ahead sent her to the future, maybe if she turned 180 degrees, she’d walk to the past? It made perfect sense to her! She would just have to hope for a small rip somewhere. To possibly increase her chances, she focused on memories of Mike and her as a teen, she didn’t know if it would increase the chances, but it was worth it!

So she did just that and began walking, her feet lightly splashing in the shallow water. She often wondered why The Void had water, was it because she entered it for the first time in an isolation tank maybe?

It didn’t really matter to her, over the years the luke-warm water and the gentle splashing had become kinda... soothing in its own way. The echo-y vastness was both comforting and scary.

As she walked with her hands in her pajama pants pockets she looked around, in the distance she saw it. A faint golden glimmer. 

She picked up the pace, all but jogging towards the glowing crack. As she neared she had to squint from the bright light, the crack almost pulling her towards it. Taking a deep breath she let herself be pulled into the warm glow, unable to help but shut her eyes.

Flashes of colors were seen behind her eyes and she snapped them open with a gasp. 

There she was, in Mike Wheeler’s basement! 

Her excitement grew and she glanced at the wall calendar, reading the year 1987. Perfect. She knew at this point they had had sex. She looked around the basement with a fond smile. 

“Goodnight Mom!” She heard the stairs creak.

“Don’t stay up too late watching movies, Michael!” Mrs. Wheeler called.

“It’s Friday mom!” He yelled back, “but alright! I’ll try not too.” 

“I love you Mike!”

She heard him groan faintly and she suppressed a giggle, “Love you too, Mom!” He called. 

He shut the basement door and took the stairs two at a time, eager to start his movie marathon. He was wearing just an old Star Wars shirt and some lounge pants, carrying a bowl of popcorn. 

She stood silently and he suddenly caught sight of her as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He jumped, actually jumped causing the bowl to go flying and popcorn to go everywhere. Well, it would’ve if El hadn’t quickly shot out her hand and stopped it with her powers.

He gawked at her, unable to speak. It was Eleven, obviously. Albeit older and with glasses, just a bit taller than the one he knew meaning that they were approximately the same height, this El being maybe an inch shorter than he was.

“Hello, Mike,” she grinned her normal dimpled grin, it was kinda strange to be able to look her husband right in the eyes without having to tilt her head up.

“E-E-Eleven? How? I thought you were camping with Hop but... You look...?”

El raised a brow as she made the bowl float to the table in the basement and set it on there. “I look what? Old?” She asked, giving her best serious face.

Mike knew that he had to back pedal from THAT quickly. “No, no, no, no! O-older! N-not old!” He said frantically, Eleven giving a soft laugh as she approached him.

“Mike, I was teasing. I learn sarcasm with time. Not always my strong suit, but I learn,” She cupped his cheek sweetly and he looked deeply into her eyes.

Gently he removed her left hand from his cheek and pushed up the blue hairband around her wrist, double checking for the ‘011’ tattoo. She flinched, she still hated it being touched or seen, even by him.

“How... How do I know it’s you? Not some... Trick from the Upside Down?” He narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

“It’s me, Mike.” She assured.

“Prove it, tell me something even the guys wouldn’t know,” he challenged and she gave a thoughtful frown. 

Suddenly she got a mischievous grin, eyes shimmering playfully. “You have a freckle on your dick that looks like a heart.” She stated.

Mike’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red, remembering vividly how El thought it was  _ adorable _ that he had a heart shaped freckle on his penis. Adorable wasn’t a word he knew could be applied to his genital area. 

“O-okay but? How?” Mike asked, furrowing his brow.

“Honestly? The Void, somehow. A little rip, like the gate but... Smaller, nicer.” El explained. 

“And we’re still—?”

“Together? Yes Mike, we are still very much together, happily.” She showed him her left hand, wiggling her ring finger as she came closer, loosely putting her arms around his shoulders. She leaned in and slowly began to kiss at his neck.

“E-El...” He whispered, biting his lip.

“Why don’t I, show you some... Tricks early? I won’t mind, Mike. Something similar has happened before, would you like that?” El asked the younger version of her husband who just nodded dumbly. 

Eleven removed her glasses and sat them on the table, gently nudging Mike to the couch. When he sat, she straddled his hips, her breasts in his face. They were obviously larger than her teenage counterpart’s. She noticed his breath hitch, eyes widening from her chest in his face.

“You can touch, Mike. Relax, okay? You’re still a little nervous with sex, I know. We’ve been doing this for what? A month and a half now?” She was thankful she was good with dates, in the lab, days bled into nights, so ever since her escape she always took note of the date. Especially when big things happened.

“Two,” he replied, taking a deep breath. 

She nodded. “You won’t hurt me, Mike. I promise,” and with that she grabbed his wrist carefully and brought it to her breast so he could feel through her shirt.

“Don’t be so afraid, okay? I’d let you know if you hurt me.” Eleven urged, starting to roll her hips on his lap as she began to feel him get erect as he massaged her breast. She groaned and leaned in and kissed him, quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, fingers twirling the ends of his dark hair absently.

His cool hands shakily slid under her shirt, groaning when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her nipples instantly hardened under his slightly calloused palms. He squeezed carefully and she sighed lightly into the kiss. To urge him on and assure him he wouldn’t hurt her, she moved one of her hands from the back of his neck.

She put her hand over one of his, just the thin fabric of her shirt separating their hands. Firmly she squeezed his hand, making him squeeze her breast tighter, causing her to groan happily. 

El pulled back and ground down against him firmly. “Just like that, Mike. Squeeze my tits hard, I know you want to.” She urged breathlessly. 

Mike groaned, pushing his face into her neck to kiss and nip at her throat. “El...” He moaned, his cock poking her incessantly in the ass as he finally got the message and began to firmly fondle her.

Suddenly she pulled back and climbed off his lap.

“El..?” He started, worried that he might have done something wrong.

“Shh, you’re fine, Mike. Let me,” she urged as she got on his knees between his thighs, pulling her shirt off and throwing it aside. 

Her cheeks heated up as she noticed him staring at her shirtless form. “El...” he moaned just looking at her. It made her feel good knowing that even her husband’s younger counterpart found her attractive, despite the stretch marks and any other imperfection that came with age.

She worked very hard to keep herself in shape, after all for the first twelve years of her life she was kept at a very strict weight, meaning exercise was an almost everyday thing. She just... Never broke that habit. 

She pushed his thighs apart more to give herself a little more room as she leaned in and rubbed her face against his hard cock, just his pants between his cock and her face. He stared at her, eyes wide as she mouthed at him through his pants. 

She took a deep breath through her nose, savoring the scent of the fabric softener used on his sweats and the faint masculine musk of his arousal. The smell of just Mike.

Finally Eleven couldn’t take it anymore and she pulled away, eyes blown with lust as she hooked her fingers in his pants and pulled them off of him as he lifted his hips a little.

She couldn’t help the little moan that left her as his cock sprung out and hit against his stomach, already leaking a little bit of precum from the swollen head. 

El licked her lips as she grabbed his erection, soft hand wrapping around the thick base. As usual, her fingers didn’t even touch when she gripped him, it made her shiver happily.

Getting comfortable she pulled his cock down to her lips as she stroked him, thumb pushing his foreskin down a little more and smearing the precum all over the tip. 

She pressed a kiss to the head before she sucked it into her mouth, moaning lowly. El really loved to give head, she had no idea why, but oral sex was one of the best things in her opinion.

She looked up at Mike with hooded eyes, flicking her tongue over the head. She bobbed her head a little, Mike moaning and squirming, trying not to thrust his hips. El pulled away, lips just inches from his cock head.

“Mike,” she murmured softly. “It’s okay to thrust into my mouth, you won’t hurt me. Fuck my mouth, Mike. I know you want to.” El urged lowly, taking his cock back into her warm mouth and bobbing her head for a few moments. 

“Please Mike, just shove it down my throat. Use my mouth. I wan-“ She choked suddenly as Mike grabbed the back of her head and shoved her down on his fat, throbbing dick. 

She gagged and choked violently and Mike’s eyes widened, pulling his cock out, two thirds of it shimmering with spit from her mouth. 

“Shit El! I’m so sorry, did I hurt you? I-“ 

El didn’t respond, instead forcing herself down his shaft again, sucking and moaning before pulling away for a moment to look at him.

“Fuck my throat, please? It’s okay. I want it,” she moaned and put her mouth back on his dick, sucking and bobbing her head, moaning around him. 

“Oh fuck, oh El that feels so good...” Mike moaned and she grabbed one of his hands, placing it on the back of her head to urge him to shove her down. Slowly he began to thrust his hips making her moan, slurping around his cock with her very experienced mouth. She knew damn well how to get Mike off. 

Although normally her Mike would be pounding her throat, fucking her pretty little mouth relentlessly, making her red faced and with tears pouring out of her eyes in the way she adored. 

“Oh my god, El, you’re so good,” Mike groaned, starting to thrust his hips a little harder as the pleasure grew.

She kept bobbing her head, finally she got his entire cock down her throat and she shuddered happily, looking up at him as he looked down at her in awe.

“Holy shit... That’s so hot, El...” he gasped as she slowly pulled off once she became light headed, she pulled away for just a moment, breathing hard.

“If... If I finish you with my mouth, can you get hard again for me, baby? I really need you to fuck me,” El lapped at the head of his cock, moaning softly as she greedily licked away any precum that was forming on the tip. She knew the Mike she was accustomed to could, and she figured he could also but she wanted to be sure. 

“I-I think so, yeah,” Mike nodded, eyes still wide as he breathed heavily, watching her.

“Good,” she leaned in and suckled on the head for a moment, “because after I swallow every last drop of your cum, I want you to fuck my cunt and fill me up. Can you do that for me, Mike?” She smirked softly, fluttering her eyes up at him. Mike stared down at her, barely even able to nod, unable to form words. 

She put her mouth back on him, eagerly bobbing her head as she messily sucked on his shaft, moaning as she did. 

El forced herself all the way down his shaft, balls resting on her chin. She stayed there until she couldn’t take it anymore and resumed bobbing her head. To help him along she lifted her hand and began to gently fondle his sack, causing him to moan raggedly in pleasure.

“Jesus, El. Holy shit, you look so sexy and that feels so good, you’re so good at this,” he groaned, his head rolling on his shoulders as his orgasm began to build. 

“Oh, fuck! El! I’m gonna c-cum, oh fuck,” Mike whined and Eleven pulled back, expertly jerking him off as her tongue lapped at the tip, enjoying the salty taste of his pre-cum.

“Do it, baby. Cum for me, I want you to cum on my face, my tits, and in my mouth,” El encouraged as her right hand went into her pants and panties, rubbing herself as she continued to jerk Mike off and lick the tip.

“Oh my god, fuck, you’re touching yourself? Holy shit that’s so hot,” Mike couldn’t help but thrust his hips a bit, gripping the couch tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, El!” He cried out as he came, she pulled away a little, still stroking him as hot ropes of thick, creamy cum shot out of his cock. The ropes fell all over her face and breasts and she moaned, being sure to catch some in her mouth too. 

“Holy shit El,” Mike groaned, taking in the sight of the older version of his girlfriend, face and breasts covered in cum and eagerly swallowing what was in her mouth. 

Using the hand that she was previously using to jerk him off, she ran her fingers through the cum on her face, moaning as she put her cum-coated fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. She repeated the process until she cleaned pretty much all the cum off of herself.

“You taste so good, Mike.” El said and Mike just moaned, unable to even speak from how fucking sexy this all was. 

Eleven got up, reluctantly pulling her drenched fingers from her pussy. She leaned in and kissed Mike hard as she grabbed his hand, bringing it towards her and pushing his large hand into her sleep pants, letting him feel her drenched cunt. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, making him shudder as he tasted the remains of his cum in her mouth. She pulled back, breathing hard.

“Feel how wet you’ve made me, Mike? Just from sucking your fat cock.”

“Holy shit,” Mike whispered, breathing hard. He bit his lip, deep brown eyes showing slight nerves as he hesitated. “... Can I return the favor? You’re so wet...” He murmured, stroking her clit a little clumsily. He hadn’t eaten his El out much, honestly.

She smirked a little. “What’s that Mike? You wanna eat my pussy?” She asked almost sweetly.

“Please, fuck... I might not be good at it but please, I wanna taste you,” he pleaded and she smirked a little bit. 

“Lie on the floor. I’ll help you,” El urged and Mike eagerly complied. Eleven removed her pants and panties and went to Mike, kneeling over his face, her sopping pussy just inches from his face.

Mike tried to lean up to lap at her pussy, but she tangled her hands in his raven hair and kept his head down. She smirked at him.

“You wanna luck my cunt, Mike? You wanna fuck me with your tongue?” She teased. 

“Please, please El. I want to, so bad.” Mike whimpered, trying to lean up a little. It was so stupidly hot for him to be kept down by her hands and not her powers. 

“You want me to ride your face, Mikey? Grind my pussy all over you?” She was enjoying teasing him, hearing the desperation in his voice.

“God please!” He groaned and El complied, lowering herself down to his face. 

“Lick my pussy Mike,” she said, letting his hair go as she held herself about an inch over his face. Eagerly he dove in, his movements sloppy and inexperienced. She groaned a little, breathing heavily. 

“A-ah, mm, lick my clit, swirl your tongue around my clit,” El instructed to make it better for herself. Without direction it felt alright, but she knew Mike could work miracles with his tongue. 

Mike listened and El jolted happily. “Oh! Oh yes, fuck Mike! That feels so good,” she praised, whimpering happily. Hearing her beautiful moans Mike’s tongued her clit harder, moaning as he tasted her. 

El couldn’t help but grind down against his face, breathing hard. The movements of his tongue started to come naturally to Mike. Occasionally he’d dart his tongue to her opening, pushing in to get a better taste of her pussy. 

Eleven’s hands found her own breasts, she began to fondle and tug on her nipples as she felt her pleasure grow. 

“Mmmm, Mike, fuck, I’m gonna...” El panted and he redoubled his efforts, tonguing her pussy hard. El gasped and shook, her orgasm crashing down on her suddenly. 

“Mike! Oh my god!” She cried as she came, shuddering as she rode out the blissful waves, pinching her own nipples hard. 

Mike eased off as she came, El moving off of his face to catch her breath for a moment.

“Fuck, El, that was incredible, you’re so fucking sexy, I want to do that every single night,” Mike moaned, reaching down to stroke himself as Eleven took a few moments to gather herself. 

“Yeah? Don’t worry Mike, You can. Someday we live together and you get to fuck and lick my cunt all you want.” As she spoke, a little breathlessly she straddled his rock hard cock, lining it up and hovering just a few centimeters over the thick head of his fat erection. Her soft and smooth pussy lips brushing against him a little. 

“My cunt is yours, you split it open so wide, you fuck it until I am so sore I can barely take your cock,” She sunk down on him, moaning happily as her tight walls engulfed his cock. 

“Oh yeah? Fuck Eleven, that sounds so incredible.” Mike moaned, his hands gripping her hips as she began to rock and bounce on the teenaged version of her husband’s dick.

“It is, now... Thrust your hips up, help me fuck myself on your cock.” She instructed, gasping as he eagerly obeyed. His rhythm was jerky and inexperienced, but he’d learn.

Eleven leaned back a little bit, readjusting herself, she bit her lip as she moved and... Oh! He hit the spot in her that made her see stars. 

She braced her hands on the floor to keep her hips in the same spot so his cock would roughly brush her g-spot. 

Her jaw dropped and she squeaked, gasping happily for air. “Mike! Oh! Mike! Like that!” She squealed, shuddering. She also knew this would put her on a fast track to an orgasm, knowing it wouldn’t take too long for this Mike to orgasm. Their sexual stamina had grown together throughout their relationship, and it was always hot when they both came together.

Mike moaned as he thrust harder, feeling his cock grind firmly against a sort of rough feeling spot inside of her.

“F-feel w-what you’re hitting? — Ah! That’s my... G-spot! Gonna m-make me c-cum so hard...” El was almost crying from how much pleasure was going through her. She squeezed her inner walls around Mike, gasping for air.

Eleven knew she wouldn’t be able to handle the pleasure for much longer before it would become more uncomfortable than pleasurable. 

“I’m close, El,” Mike grunted, breathing hard. “D-do I need to pull out?” Mike gasped, not wanting to knock up the future version of his wife. 

El had to huff out a breathless laugh. “B-birth control, always, trust me. Do it, Mike. Fill my pussy up with your cum,” She begged, reaching down to rub her clit to help herself along as her own pleasure built.

Suddenly, before she could warn him she came, squealing as she squirted around his cock, her cunt milking his cock for all it was worth.

“Mikemikemikemike!” El cried, gasping in surprise as he gripped her hips tighter and slammed up into her several more times before he came, flooding her with his thick cum with a strangled cry.

El shuddered, catching her breath. She lifted herself up off of his softening dick, flopping down beside Mike on the cool basement floor. 

They caught their breath and Mike couldn’t help but look at El, observing her. His eyes scanned her, taking in every little ‘blemish’ that came with age. A little more fat in places, namely her hips, and the stretch marks that marked her belly stuck out to him most. Considering the El he knew had almost no fat on her lithe frame and just a very small few stretch marks from a bit of a growth spurt as a teen.

Eleven looked at him, raising a single brow, feeling slightly self conscious despite knowing that Mike adored her body. At least her Mike did, but she heavily doubted the teenaged version was so shallow he’d be disturbed by some stretch marks. 

“What?” She asked

“Nothing,” he smiled and shook his head. “You’re just... So beautiful. It’s hard for me to believe... We really stay together?” Mike asked.

“Yes, Mike. We do. We have our fights, trust me. We’ve broken up a few times... But we always make up eventually.” She smiled sweetly. “I was worried about you looking at the stretch marks for a second, because after all, they’re partially your fault,” El teased. 

Mike looked confused and El sighed heavily, rolling her eyes slightly about how oblivious Mike could be.

“Let’s just say our family isn’t always just the two of us,” she smirked a little. She didn’t want to reveal everything, she wanted him to experience it all first hand. The joy and fear of milestones that came with life. What was the fun in knowing what exactly would come in the future?

Mike’s eyes widened, “Holy shit,” he said and she laughed. 

“Holy shit was your reaction when I told you I was pregnant!” she laughed, smiling at the memory and sighing blissfully. They laid in comfortable silence for a few before she rose a brow as he yawned beside her, tired from the sex. 

“Get some sleep, Mike.” She whispered as she rolled onto her side, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. 

He gripped her wrist gently, enjoying the touch of her soft hand on his cheek. 

She pulled away and gently rest her forehead against his.

“I love you El,” he whispered.

She smiled. “I love you too, Mike. You are the best partner I could ever ask for.” She whispered back. 

Soon Mike was asleep and El couldn’t help but gaze down at his peaceful face. Before she got up to dress she pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead, gently brushing some of his curls off of his forehead. 

She got on her feet, clamping her thighs together to prevent his cum from leaking out of her still slightly throbbing cunt. 

She dressed quickly and laid a blanket over Mike encase Mrs. Wheeler decided to come down stairs to check on him.

El laid on the couch and drifted off to sleep, imagining herself at home as she did.

She suddenly jolted, her eyes snapping open with a gasp. She was back in her living room on her leather sofa. She adjusted her glasses and stood, gathering herself. 

Eleven moaned slightly, shivering as she felt the familiar twinge of pain that came with having her cunt ravished. She could still feel the sticky remnants of Mike’s cum in her panties, leaking out of her swollen pussy. 

She almost felt like she was floating as she headed down the hall, pausing briefly to check on the kids and ensuring they were sleeping soundly still. 

Once she reached the bed she collapsed with a blissful sigh, still enjoying the afterglow of her orgasms. 

She snuggled down into the bed, grabbing her phone as she cuddled Mike’s pillow. She grabbed it just in time for a text from him to pop up.

_ Hey! Call me before you go to sleep? I love you babe. <3  _

Eleven smiled, quickly calling her husband. She couldn’t wait to tell him about her adventure with the younger version of him. Maybe if she was lucky she could have one more orgasm... 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope y’all enjoyed! As always I love comments, every author does! Thanks again to Aly and I hope you especially enjoyed! 
> 
> Much love till next time, - WoF
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Wanna tell me I’m a degenerate? Request something? Just chat? Shoot me an email at witch.of.fics.offical@gmail.com !


End file.
